


By the Light of Fireflies

by mothercetrion



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fireflies, First "I love you", First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, that needs to be a more common tag dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothercetrion/pseuds/mothercetrion
Summary: First kisses are usually awkward. But their first kiss was perfect in every way.
Relationships: Fujin/Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	By the Light of Fireflies

Nightwolf had never been in a serious relationship before. It was never something that he dwelled on too heavily, and even though he one day wanted to settle down with someone he strongly cared about, he knew that he would one day meet someone and know, deep in his soul, that they were who he wanted to settle down with. 

That person was Fujin.

He knew it the moment they started spending nearly every day together. It was when Fujin visited Nightwolf in Earthrealm in the mornings and did not leave until the sun had vanished over the horizon, when merely looking at Fujin caused butterflies to fill Nightwolf’s stomach. That’s when he knew that his deep affection for Fujin was authentic. He knew that all those years of not wanting a relationship had paid off because he found someone who made him happy, happier than he could ever imagine.

When he and Fujin had made their relationship official, it had been bliss from the start. The days they spent together left Nightwolf a grinning mess when he returned home. They visited restaurants that they had never tried, visited tourist spots for the silly souvenirs that Fujin adored, simply walked in the woods near Nightwolf’s home to talk about flowers or birds or nothing at all. They had even sat in a tree deep in the woods, merely watching as birds flew by and existed in their world. They had fallen asleep there, and when he woke, Nightwolf’s shoulders were sore. But the smile on Fujin’s face when he turned around made it worth it.

Time with Fujin was the best time. Nightwolf was smitten and falling harder for the god every day.

It was a summer evening when Fujin suggested that he and Nightwolf go on another date. Without question, he put on some casual wear and met Fujin outside his home. He was dressed outside of his typical godly armor, and instead of a braid, he wore his hair in a bun at the nape of his neck. He looked beautiful. They hugged as a greeting, and with a gush of wind, Fujin flew them to the destination of their date.

Thanks to Fujin’s wind abilities, they arrived in a forest clearing several miles from Nightwolf’s home within minutes. Much to Nightwolf’s surprise, fireflies filled the air and flew all around them, lighting up the sky around them in a soft glow. It was more fireflies in one location than he had ever seen in his life. Nightwolf was stunned. 

“How did you know that the fireflies would be so abundant?” Nightwolf asked.

Fujin simply smiled. “Lots of research, dearest. I know you love the fireflies that come out in the warm months, so I wanted you to see them in full.” He sat on a blanket that Nightwolf didn’t even notice. “Sit. I brought dinner.”

Nightwolf could hardly hear him over the beating of his own heart. The way it fluttered at the sound of Fujin calling him “dearest” was indescribable.

He sat next to Fujin as he revealed a basket with broccoli pasta and a homemade loaf of bread. They gathered their servings and began their meal, chatting about everything and anything that came to their minds. Nightwolf complimented the food several times, and Fujin always grinned in delight every time. He had rarely cooked for himself before, not needing much food to survive thanks to his god status, but he had gotten much better in recent months. 

Eventually, they finished their meal, and Nightwolf slid over to sit directly next to Fujin. He leaned against his side with a content smile, watching as the fireflies danced in the sky. “Fujin, this is amazing. The food, the fireflies, you…” He turned to look up at his boyfriend, his smiling growing. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

Fujin grinned. “I’m glad you have enjoyed it. I only want the best for you.” He lifted a hand and traced along Nightwolf’s upper back, his touch gentle. “However, there is one final surprise for our date. I’m unsure if you will like it or not, but I remain hopeful.”

Nightwolf sat up a bit straighter. “Another surprise? Fujin, I’m unworthy!”

“Nonsense! You deserve a thousand surprises.” Fujin rose to his feet and pulled a portable CD player out from under the blanket. Nightwolf stood as Fujin turned it on and started playing a jazz melody from the machine. With a soft gaze, Fujin held out a hand to Nightwolf as the music filled the area. “Would you like to dance?”

Nightwolf began to blush at the sight of him. He looked so hopeful, far cuter than he usually did on any given day. With a deep breath, he extended his hand and grabbed Fujin’s hand. “I would love to.”

They stepped into the clearing and leaned into one another. Fujin rested his hands at the small of Nightwolf’s back while Nightwolf planted his arms on his shoulders. At the same time, the two began to sway to the music in the background, slowly stepping in a circle. Nightwolf noticed that Fujin couldn’t stop smiling.

“I didn’t know you danced,” he mused.

Fujin shook his head, laughing. “I don’t usually. I only really dance on special occasions… for special people.” He flashed a grin. “You should see Raiden dance. He dances far less than me, but his skill… It’s vastly impressive.”

Nightwolf couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of Raiden dancing. What a sight…

They continued to sway for several minutes. The fireflies began to light up to the music, almost as if they knew that the moment was meaningful for the couple. 

The evening could not have been better. 

Nightwolf wanted to kiss him.

Wait. He did?

He hadn’t kissed Fujin before. The time had never been right for them to share their first kiss.

But this moment, this date in the woods with Fujin… it was the best time for it. He knew it in his heart. It had to happen.

Nightwolf lowered one of his hands and cupped Fujin’s cheek. His skin was smooth against his fingers, and he traced a thumb along his cheekbone with a growing smile. Fujin returned the smile, his eyes twinkling in delight. Nightwolf could look into those glowing eyes for an eternity and never grow tired of them.

With a movement of a hand, he guided Fujin’s face to his, closed his eyes, and kissed him as gently as he could manage. The jazz in the background faded away, and all he could focus on was the cool lips against his.

For a second, he worried that it was a mistake. Fujin wasn’t ready to kiss him. It wasn’t the right time. He had ruined their relationship for feelings that weren’t there.

But then Fujin pulled him closer for a moment, deepening the kiss before pulling away. Nightwolf opened his eyes, and to his surprise, Fujin looked stunned.

“You…” Fujin let out a laugh, still processing the moment. “You just kissed me.”

Nightwolf’s face went hot at the statement. “Did you want me to?”

Fujin laughed again. “Of course, I did!” He moved a hand from his back to play with Nightwolf’s hair. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while now… I just never knew the right time. I wanted you to be happy with how it went.” His hand stopped to cup Nightwolf’s face. His touch was gentle and filled with love. “Your happiness is of the utmost importance to me. Always is and always will be.”

Nightwolf smiled, leaning into Fujin’s sweet touch. Never in his life had he met someone like Fujin. He never would meet anyone else like it for the remainder of his life. Fujin was reliable. Honest, kind, and sincere. A person to count on and a shoulder to cry on. Almost too good to be true.

The love of his life.

“I love you, Fujin.”

Fujin’s eyes lit up in delight. Nightwolf pulled him in for a hug, resting his head against his shoulder. The music filled his ears again. The fireflies continued to dance circles around them, twinkling in rhythm. 

He felt a kiss on the top of his head, and Fujin’s hold on him became a little tighter. “I love you too, Nightwolf. More than you’ll ever know.”

An evening of bliss. 


End file.
